Konoha: A maior das Histórias
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Ela tinha um segredo. Eles haviam descoberto. E a pessoa mais improvável do mundo estava ali para salvá-la. O que acontece quando uma organização criminosa quer usar você para matar aqueles que você ama? SasuSaku e outros. CÁP 3 ONLINE
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não é meu, pertence ao Kishimoto-sempai, pois se fosse o Itachi não teria morrido e estaria com a Sakura Ò.Ó 

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Konoha: A Maior das Histórias**

**-**

**-**

_Por Neko sombria_

Trailer:

_**Uma Lenda...**_

"Quando as vilas ninja estavam sendo criadas, no território de Konoha uma poderosíssima sacerdotisa já sonhava com sua próspera construção, a construção da vila mais forte do País do Fogo. Essa é a história da legendária sacerdotisa da vida Nyagame Sakura, a mulher que abençoou uma família humilde com sua linhagem de poderes... O maior poder sobre a face da Terra".

_**Uma descoberta...**_

-... Você demorou, onde estava? – Perguntou alguém dentro da caverna. A voz parecia cavernosa, mas se devia ao ato de o som se propagar.

- Estava verificando uma das pupilas de Tsunade... – Falou o recém-chegado aos demais agrupados de forma indiferente.

- De novo? – Perguntou outra voz indignada, essa soando mais alto que as outras.

- Agora vou contar a razão... Essa pupila que observo há tempos possui um poder muito forte de uma sacerdotisa fundadora de Konoha... Esse poder em conjunto com o nosso pode ajudar-nos a pegar a Kyuubi. – Falou o jovem como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e mesmo assim não se abalou com as sugestões dos companheiros.

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou a primeira voz novamente, parecendo duvidoso da informação.

- Os líderes de clãs prestigiados como o meu tem suas vantagens... Enfim, fui 'visitar' nossa colaboradora e descobri que terminou o treinamento com Tsunade. Agora talvez ela possa nos ajudar com seus poderes.

_**Um segredo...**_

Ela ficou séria, comungando com seus pensamentos se deveria ou não contar seu segredo a Tsunade, achou melhor não. Aquele segredo era algo que jamais poderia compartilhar à algum de seus amigos. Era um segredo que deveria levar ao túmulo se quisesse protegê-los.

_**Um proposta tentadora...**_

- Você poderá ter o que qui...

- Eu já tenho o que quero seu maldito! – Falou ela raivosa, interrompendo-o sem medo das conseqüências que poderiam vir.

- Não fale besteiras, você não tem... Eles não podem lhe proporcionar o que eu e a Organização podemos. Conosco você poderá ter e ser muito mais do que jamais seria se estiver com eles. Fique conosco e honre seu título de Sannin.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

"Eu não posso deixar que nada de mal aconteça à vocês"

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

"Eu vou te proteger custe o que custar"

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"Você não tem o direito de protegê-la, você só a fez sofrer"

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

"Não ouse Sasuke, você é o único que não tem razão alguma para estar aqui"

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

"Cara, eles estão certos. Vocês só nos trouxe problemas"

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

"Naruto-kun, Ino, acalmem-se... Concordo com eles, você não tem o direito de impedi-la"

_**Mitsashi Tenten**_

"Você é menos que um verme"

_**E Hyuuga Neji**_

"Você só a fez sofrer"

_**Participação especial de Uchiha Itachi**_

"Você perdeu essa irmãozinho tolo. Ela é minha"

_**Em uma envolvente história de:**_

_Ação_

Seus dedos tremeram diante do possível uso da katana. Quando deu por si, seu inimigo jazia no chão.

_Mistério_

O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que não conseguia entrar na câmara subterrânea de sua família?

_Romance_

Seu coração acelerou disparado. Tentando acalmar-se, observou furtivamente a face da jovem. Ela mantinha o sorriso tranqüilo na face. Só Kami-sama sabia como ele queria aqueles lábios nos seus.

_E humor_

Você irá atacar para distrair, enquanto o restante de nós vai pegar o Jinchuuriki. Entenderam?

- Hai!

- Entendeu Tobi?

- Hai – Todos suspiraram aliviados – Então... Qual é o plano? – Gota geral.

_**Konoha: A Maior das Histórias**_

Breve no Fanfiction()net

* * *

**Yo minna n.n/ Espero que tenham gostado da prévia da minha nova fic. Mandem reviews pois dependendo de suas opiniões vou continuam postando oks?**

**Beijos,**

**Neko-sama 8D**


	2. A História

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, pertence ao Kishimoto-sempai, pois se fosse, Naruto não teria graça X.X"

**Introdução:** Ela tinha um segredo. Eles haviam descoberto. E a pessoa mais improvável do mundo estava ali para salvá-la. O que acontece quando uma organização criminosa quer usar você para matar aqueles que você ama? SasuSaku e outros.

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Konoha: A Maior das Histórias**

**-**

_Por Neko Sombria_

**A História:**

Há muitos anos, quando Konoha ainda não possuía todo o território que possui hoje, alguns antigos Sacerdotes poderosíssimos começavam a especular sobre a criação da Vila Oculta da Folha, a Vila que, por seu poder, praticamente subjugaria as outras. Dentre eles, uma linda e poderosa Sacerdotisa se destacava, por seus poderes serem quase ilimitados e respeitados pelo nome de poderosa linhagem que carregava. Essa era Nyagame Sakura, uma das últimas sacerdotisas da Vida, pois elas eram raras e preciosas, que anos antes haviam sido caçadas por seu poder. Foi ela que insistiu em criar tal Vila tão poderosa e doou muito tempo de sua frágil vida para construir seu maior sonho.

Após vê-lo tão bem-encaminhado, decidiu que era hora de passar seu poder à diante. Como era solteira, descobriu uma pequena e humilde família que decidiu guardar aquele segredo para sempre, O Poder Sagrado e Vital da Sacerdotisa da Vida. Por recomendação de Sakura, essa família foi para Kiri, a recente Vila Oculta da Névoa. Após a partida da família Guardiã, dizem que Nyagame desapareceu, se escondeu para morrer em paz.

Por séculos, a família ficou ali, escondida, geração por geração guardando aquele poder e segredo para o bem. Mas isso mudou 75 anos atrás, quando Konoha e Kiri estavam guerreando. Essa família decidiu voltar às suas raízes, voltando então para Konoha.

A atual herdeira dessa família na época, já com a idade avançada, deixou sua filha mais velha com o marido e ficou em Kiri, onde morreu dias depois. Seu marido, atendendo o pedido da mulher, veio para Konoha e, com segurança, cuidou das três filhas com amor e carinho, treinado-as para serem kunoichis de linha e futuras ANBU's, continuando assim a linhagem pura de ninjas de nível de Sannin's da família.

Mas apenas uma delas decidiu continuar a família aqui, que foi Nyagame Hitomi, que anos mais tarde seria chamada de Haruno Hitomi. As outras filhas, apenas por descenderem e possuírem muito pouco poder de Nyagame e voltaram para Kiri, onde morreram alguns anos atrás. Não conseguiram criar uma família forte, então sobrou apenas para a nova moradora de Konoha continuar a linhagem. Até os 20 anos ela cuidava do pai, que morreu em idade avançada. Após continuar seu treinamento árduo, a jovem Nyagame conheceu meu um homem, por acaso em uma missão na Vila Oculta da Pedra, Iwa. Esse homem mudou-lhe a vida.

Algum tempo após se casaram, passando o poder da vida para a filha quando minha Hitomi engravidou. Como havia pedido ao marido, ela assumiu o sobrenome do mesmo para que passasse despercebida pela sociedade. A filha, de nome Sakura, foi treinada pelos pais para sempre conter esse poder e nunca usá-lo, por ser perigoso. Por isso a filha teria o dom natural para a cura. O poder da vida associado a inteligência dos Haruno fizeram com que um valoroso, porém escondido, shinobi nascesse.

Guardou-o sem utilizá-lo há anos. Mas em breve, seria ativado como defesa natural pela jovem herdeira. Segundo as informações dadas de geração a geração, a trecentésima descendente da linhagem possuiria todo o poder de Nyagame, tendo sua imagem refletida à de Nyagame. Tal descendente teria os poderes mais avançados, mas também os mais perigosos por sua grandiosidade. A jovem Hitomi era a ducentésima nonagésima nona descendente e Sakura, conseqüentemente, era a trecentésima.

Poucos sabiam, mas sua aparência é idêntica à de Nyagame, segundo um retrato a óleo feito dela. E esta jovem sabia, através de um registro secreto, a data de morte de Nyagame, na qual é secreto pelo poder de minha ancestral ser sigiloso. O corpo também foi enterrado e o local é secreto do mesmo modo que todas as informações dadas aqui.

A descendente nunca pensou que, ao ganhar um valoroso poder como esse, seria descoberta. Pois afinal, estes são os registros mais secretos da Vila Oculta da Folha. Todas as vilas ninjas adorariam ter esse pergaminho. Mas misteriosamente, o herdeiro mais velho de um dos clãs mais prestigiados de Konoha havia descoberto. E esse segredo poderia estar prestes a ser revelado...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Olá pessoas! Venho agora atualizar a minha maravilhosa fic \o/ Essa semana eu estou com minha criatividade a mil, então... Aproveitem õ/ Hoje conto a parte da história misteriosa de minha fic. Acho que muitas coisas foram deixadas no vácuo... Mas esse é o principal da história... O Mistério muahahuauhhuauhauh (6) Agradeço as reviews... Você fizeram uma ficwritter muito feliz \o/ Então... Vamos às respostas :)**

_Uchiha__Yuuki_:** Oii ! Aii, obrigado pelo elogio XD Tenho essa fic guardada há muito tempo, só estava editando, tenho uns sei lá, 4 ou cinco capítulos prontos, mas preciso editá-los, falta detalhes, informações... Sobre ser um sucesso... Bem... É um sonho néah? xDDD Agradeço a review xDDD Beijos.**

_T.Mari-Chan_: **Que bom que gostou ;D Ta aqui a continuação... Beijos.**

_AnaH x.X_: **Que bom que está gostando õ/ Aqui está novo capítulo (Y) Beijos**

_Tenshi Lee_: **Comecei a postar agora XDDD Beijos.**

_Anala Blackwell_: **Eba \o/ Que você gostou n.n/ Continue aocmpanhando. Beijos**

_Mandy-Uchiha_: **Sorte? Claro que preciso... Dependo dela para acertar nas escolhas de enredo XDDDD Que bom que está gostando. A fic realmente só começa a partir do próximo capítulo... Muita calma (Y) Beijos.**

_MimiHidalgo_: **Que bom que minha fic promete... Fiquei receosa de colocá-la na internet. Meu revisora não gostou muito dela, mas não importa... Eu gosto dela e isos é importante, eu expressar isso aos meus fãs, fazendo com que eles também gostem. Continue acompanhando. Beijos.**

_Mih Medeiros_: **Que bom que gostou... São fãs como você que fazem meu trabalho valer à pena õ/ Continue acompanhando. Beijos.**

_Marimary-chan_: **Nooossa, gostou tanto assim ? /olhos brilhando/ que bom õ/ Fico feliz em ver que você gostou n.n/ Claro que vou continuar. O próximo capítulo entra o prólogo. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijos.**

_Raphaella Uchiha_: **Aqui vai a ponta do Iceberg... Espero que tenha gostado. Espero pelos próximos capítulos, eles vão sair mais rápido õ/ Beijos.**

_Susan_: **Demorei um pouco néah? Mas eu estava dando um duro danado na escola e com minha outra fic, mas agora tenho as duas atualizadas. Espero que goste deste capítulo e espero pelos próximos. Beijos**

_Ari13_: **Que bom que gostou õ/ Beijos.**

**Agradeço à todos que mandaram reviews e aos que leram sem mandar. Adorei toda essa atenção. Esperem por mais, pois a nossa história realmente começa a partir do próximo capítulo. Aguardem esta nova saga.**

**Beijos,**

_Neko __Sombria_


	3. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e blábláblá. Vamos ao que interessa.

**_Boa Leitura!_**

-

-

-

**Konoha: A maior das Histórias**

**-**

**-**

_Por Neko Sombria_

**Prólogo:**

Algo se escondia nas oliveiras por perto daquela caverna escura. Os orbes negros atentos a qualquer movimento e de segundos em segundos estreitava os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor para dentro da caverna. Aquilo estava muito estranho, ninguém ficava quieto por tanto tempo.

Além disso, era muito suspeito tantos homens poderosos ficarem tão quietos. E então uma ventania não muito longe dali varreu o chão e alguém apareceu. Cabelos pretos e lisos, porém longos, olhos negros e desprovidos de emoção, agora vermelhos pela ativação do Sharingan, corpo atlético e musculoso, oculto por uma capa negra com detalhes em nuvens vermelhas.

_Itachi-niisan_, pensou o jovem escondido, que aparentava apenas 19 anos muito tristes, marcados por sangue e morte no passado. Suspirou pesadamente, controlando sua raiva e fúria para não apagar seu disfarce. Seria terrível se isso acontecesse, perderia todas as valiosas informações e oportunidades que poderiam estar por vir.

Até então, estaria esperando... O recém chegado olhou em volta, procurando algo escondido. Não achando, continuou a caminhar em direção à caverna, forçando o jovem escondido a se aproximar mais do local, de modo que ficasse perto o suficiente para ouvir a recente conversa do grupo.

-... Você demorou, onde estava? – Perguntou alguém dentro da caverna. A voz parecia cavernosa, mas se devia ao ato de o som se propagar.

- Estava verificando uma das pupilas de Tsunade... – Falou o recém-chegado aos demais agrupados de forma indiferente.

- De novo? – Perguntou outra voz indignada, essa soando mais alto que as outras.

- Agora vou contar a razão... Essa pupila que observo há tempos possui um poder muito forte de uma sacerdotisa fundadora de Konoha... Esse poder em conjunto com o nosso pode ajudar-nos a pegar a Kyuubi. – Falou o jovem como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e mesmo assim não se abalou com as sugestões dos companheiros.

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou a primeira voz novamente, parecendo duvidoso da informação.

- Os líderes de clãs prestigiados como o meu – Uma pontada de raiva fisgou o coração do jovem escondido – Tem suas vantagens... Enfim, fui 'visitar' nossa colaboradora e descobri que terminou o treinamento com Tsunade. Agora talvez ela possa nos ajudar com seus poderes.

- Seu 'visitar' quer dizer 'espionar', certo? – Perguntou outra voz irônica. Um arrepio perpassou o corpo do escondido. Não poderia crer no que ouviu.

- Exatamente... Devemos partir agora para Konoha para chegarmos perto do inverno, a época da qual a recuperação de ferimentos é mais demorada... – Falou o jovem, sua voz agora mais fria e assassina como a dos outros membros da poderosa Organização Akatsuki.

- Hai – Disseram todos a favor do Uchiha.

Os olhos do jovem de 19 anos se assustaram. Eles iriam seqüestrar alguém da sua vila. Um impulso de medo passou por si e então começou a correr em direção a Konoha, não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. Foi quando o pensamento ocorreu sem poder contê-lo: '_Para onde voltarei após minha vingança?_'. Socou-se mentalmente, sem querer fazendo barulho e, ao longe, ouvia-se uma movimentação por parte dos integrantes:

- _Estávamos sendo observados_! – Falou Itachi, reconhecendo aqueles sinais. Só poderia significar uma coisa: seu irmãozinho tolo.

- Quem era Itachi? – Falou Kisame surgindo das sombras.

- Meu irmãozinho tolo Kisame, apenas ele – Falou, se virando para o parceiro e seguindo-o, olhando para trás uma última vez "_Isso será interessante"_.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo do fugitivo, fazendo com que o mais jovem dos Uchiha's corresse mais rápido ainda, quanto antes chegasse, melhor seria para Konoha, assim poderia protegê-los mais rápido...

Longe dali, uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados andava para casa revisando alguns papéis sobre algumas missões feitas e seus relatórios, algo que havia se apegado a fazer quando sentiu aquela sensação de frieza invadir seu corpo. O que acontecia? Era verão e andava com um short branco até metade das coxas bem torneadas e uma blusa rósea sem mangas, com um decote delicado em 'v', além das sandálias negras. Estava uma noite quente, sem vento, agradável, por que essa sensação de frio e solidão?

Sem querer, uma imagem de um jovem de cabelos negros e olhar frio de cor ônix se formaram em sua mente, uma repentina saudade carregada de aflição se apossou da jovem. Aquela sensação parecia não vir de si, mas de algum lugar muito longe, algum lugar no qual seu objeto de afeição parecia se sentir assim. Um arrepio temeroso passou pelo corpo jovem e ela sentiu uma onda de medo... Adentrou seu quarto, preocupada. O que aconteceria com ele naquele exato momento? Ele estaria bem?

Lentamente pôs a camisola fina de seda e pôs o delicado robe de cetim, indo para a sacada de seu quarto, passou a mão na marca em seu pescoço deliberadamente, com preocupação. Sem querer, seus lábios proferiram palavras que não era para falar a anos:

- Sasuke-kun... – Aquilo soou mal para com seus ouvidos, quando sentiu aquela aura de paz vindo de dentro de si. Seu poder havia retirado à aflição, mas a saudade havia ficado... Esperava poder, algum dia, compartilhar esse segredo com ele. Seria bom... E novamente aquela onda de paz... Ainda tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse.

* * *

**Não vou comentar absolutamente nada, acho que não necessito disso certo? Vamos aos comentários:**

_Pequena Pérola:_ Que bom que está gostando. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Continue mandando reviews ;) Beijos

_Camila_: Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz. Aqui está o novo capítulo. Continue mandando reviews. Beijos

_Demetria Blackwell_: Pois é, a Sakura táh grandona agora XD Não vou revelar nada por enquanto xD Continue mandando reviews! Beijos.

_Marimary-chan_: Demorei um pouco não? Mas aqui está mais um capítulo misterioso xD Espero que continue gostando da fic. Continue mandando reviews. Beijos.

_Lu.st Shinoda_: Agradeço os elogios! Espero que continue acompanhando. Continue mandando reviews. Beijos.

_GGSiaht_: Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. Continue mandando reviews e acompanhando. Beijos.

**Agradeço a todos que enviaram reviews e espero que continuem mandando elas. Para quem não mandou, asseguro que esse botãozinho roxo escrito **'go' não morde :x** Até mais.**

_Reviews?!_

_Neko Sombria_


End file.
